


Wake Interrupted

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Wakes & Funerals, Who Knows What This Is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's wake is interrupted by an intrusion through an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta, even if I'm not sure what the fic is ;) The OCs belong to Fred as well.

Lyle tottered slightly as he stood and raised his glass, sloshing the drink inside. “To Ryan! The best damn CO ever.”

Finn blinked owlishly at Lyle before almost knocking over his own pint over as he reached for it, his fingers fumbling for the glass before Blade steadied it for him. Finn shot Blade a grin before clinking his glass with Blade's. “To Ryan!”

Blade repeated the salute before frowning, his green eyes sober as he meet Lester's amused gaze. “Sir?”

Lyle staggered towards Lester, snagging a beer from the table despite Kermit's protests. “Have a beer, James.”

“Jon,” Lester began before sighing and taking the beer before Lyle could spill it on his suit. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Ooh, really darling.” Lyle battered his eyelashes at Lester. 

“Not now, Jon,” Lester murmured before running a hand through his hair as he surveyed the entire gathering at the wake – drunk, sober and somewhere in-between – looking almost lost for a moment. 

“James?” Jenny asked in concern as she rose from her chair. “Has something happened?”

Lester's lip twitched. “You could say that, Jenny.” He took a deep breath before nodding. “I believe it might be easier if you joined me, captain.”

“Sir.” 

Every head in the pub shot around to look at the man who had just entered, jaws dropping and beers sloshing as drinks were thumped down on the tables. The silence was shattered by everyone talking at once, voices clamouring for answers. 

“Silence!” Lester's voice cut through the babble, he waited for silence to fall before turning to the man who had just entered. “If you'd care to proceed, Ryan.”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan glanced around the pub before taking the drink he was offered. “I woke up in the Permian, alone. I think the predator must have dragged me away...” He shook his head. “I don't really remember, just a gunshot and the predator falling before someone patched me up and dragged me through an anomaly. I immediately called Sir James and...” He shrugged. 

“And once he convinced me he wasn't a hoax, I brought him here,” Lester added before pausing to consider his next words. “However, he still has to be debriefed.”

“So...” Lyle asked as he wrapped an arm around Lester's waist and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Does that mean you're staying too?”

“I expect I can put up with the hardship.”


End file.
